Crossing the Wrong Path
by aznchika
Summary: *abandoned* The gang's kids are grown up and a new girl enters the graden... things start getting a little messy, but is she responsible? please r and r!
1. Prologue

{It's me again! *gasp* I'm back! And I'm writing a new ficcy! They always seem to be FF8… oh well… I sorta DID start on an original… but I forgot what happened to it… it's probably hiding in some corner collecting cobwebs… lol… well, if I ever find it… I'll tell you all about it… IF… and it's not like anyone would care about it anyway… =( no one would care *sniffles* oh well. Anyway… I hope you like my Seiftis fic(s) IF you read any of them… and IF I have more than one out by the time I have this one…  
  
ya… back onto with the story… I'm gonna go for something a little different…I'm hoping it'll still be part Seiftis… but… mainly it's about their children… (their… as in Seifer/Quistis, Squall/Rinoa, Irvine/Selphie, and Zell/library girl… and another character… ya, this isn't really making any sense!  
  
So… it's about their kids and they're all 'round 17 years old… and this new girl comes to the garden… weird things begin to happen…  
  
Oh ya… I don't think I said this anywhere above… I might have but... probably not… all thought dialogue will be in brackets… ( )  
  
One last thing… if anyone (probably nobody) read my FIRST… my first ever fic… 'Dark Secrets' this is SORTA similar… but not really… the one character is similar, but not the same! I'm not making any more sense… so I'll just go on with the story…}  
  
  
  
Seifer closed his eyes, as if the memory was just yesterday. It was terrible. Frightening, even for a man such as himself. He never wanted to experience it ever again.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"That's strange… no one's here." Seifer glanced around the deserted town.  
  
The town had been built shortly after the Sorceress Wars on the Centra Continent. It had been 6 months since this town was built… and somehow in the short time span, Seifer had been re-admitted to the garden. With, of course, the help of Edea. Though it took a while for people in the garden to accept him, Selphie was the first too. Followed along with Irvine, Quistis, Rinoa, and the rest of the garden. In that order. Squall never forgave him, but did act mutual towards him. And as for Zell, he didn't like Seifer at all, and made sure everyone knew that he didn't. Though even Zell, did at times, act indifferent with Seifer.  
  
"You're right… it's strange. Something must be wrong. I'll contact the headmaster." Squall slowly pulled out a small radio out of his pack.  
  
They were on a SeeD mission to evacuate the citizens of the small and newly built town Canitri, and destroy whatever the source was of the strange and deadly virus that had infected the citizens and killing them. When they arrived at the town, it was completely empty. It was as if no one had been living in the town for several years. And to add on top of that, they couldn't find the source of the virus. Though numerous citizens had reported a house that had a black glow around it, and a dark figure lurking around the houses of the people at night who were infected the next day.  
  
"It's no use. Something's blocking the connection." Squall finally announced after numerous times of trying to contact the outside.  
  
"… I really don't like this." Quistis said.  
  
"I don't either. I'm afraid. I just have this strange feeling something will come at us surprisingly and do something terrible!" Rinoa whimpered, grabbing a tight hold 'round Squall's arm.  
  
"It's okay Rinny. I'll protect you." Squall had changed a lot after he and Rinoa were together. She had opened up his heart and emotions. She had done something Quistis never could of.  
  
(… I wish I were Rinoa. Having someone to protect her. I want someone to protevt me…) Quistis thought as she stared at the couple.  
  
"Jealous are we?" Seifer whispered into her ear as he smirked.  
  
"Shut up!" Quistis whispered back as she hit him in the chest.  
  
"Commander. I'm picking something up on the radio." A young SeeD cadet handed the radio to Squall.  
  
The mission, originally were a SeeD Examination, but had been changed, since Cid thought it may be too dangerous. So instead, he sent Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Seifer, and this one new SeeD cadet. This was his first real mission, but Cid thought could do well.  
  
"I don't hear anything, Mark. Are you sure about it?" Squall asked adjusting knobs on the radio.  
  
"Yes I am." He replied.  
  
He was a fairly decent looking guy. Though he kept his hair way too long.  
  
"I don't hear anything. What did you hear?"  
  
"… it was as if it… was a shrill laughter…" Mark replied. Unaware of what would happen soon.  
  
"A shrill laughter? What do you mean? That can't…" Squall was cut off by a high-pitched laugh.  
  
"Hehehehe hahahaha!" The sky seemed to bellow. It was as if the laughter was coming from all directions. It wasn't a pleasant laugh, but more like a wicked, evil laughter.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Mark screamed as a dark figure emerged from inside his body. After the figure came out of Mark, it grabbed him and pulled him onto a roof along with it. It lifted Mark and the head tore off. Revealing flesh and blood dripping down.  
  
"Oh hyne." Rinoa whispered as she quickly turned her head away.  
  
"No… Mark…" Quistis whimpered.  
  
"Who are you?!" Squall demanded. The only response he got was the shrill laughter.  
  
"Speak demon. Who are you?" Seifer shouted at it. Again, it only laughed.  
  
"… no… it can't be…" Rinoa suddenly said as she turned around to face it. "You're a sorceress…"  
  
Again, it only laughed.  
  
"Prepare to battle." Squall shouted to the team as he drew out his gunblade, Lionhart. Seifer followed suit and pulled out Hyperion, as Quistis unhooked her Save the Queen from her belt. Lastly Rinoa took out her Shooting Star.  
  
"You shall never defeat me!" The voice was feminine.  
  
It jumped off the building and cast a spell. A strong wind rushed past the four. Rinoa was hurt the most and blown into a building, knocking her unconscious. Squall, determined to get revenge for Rinoa, charged towards it, but was cast upon Thunder3. Brutally injuring him. Squall stumbled and fell over, also unconscious. Next, it drew all of Seifer and Quistis' cure and revives spells.  
  
"She's fast. Really fast." Seifer noted. "We have to make our moves perfect, or we're goners."  
  
"…what should I do?" Quistis whimpered. (We're all going to die. She's too powerful for us.  
  
"Get all her attention on you. I'll strike her when she doesn't know it."  
  
"How…?" (I'm confused. I'm lost. Am I finally beaten?)  
  
"Like this." Seifer suddenly pushed Quistis into the figure.  
  
Quistis was dazed. (What's going on?) Before she knew what happened, the dark figure grabbed her by her hair and began lifting her off the ground, as she did with Mark.  
  
"Die you son of a bitch!" Seifer roared.  
  
It began screeching. Quistis' ears began ringing, but the sorceress dropped Quistis. Quistis was still a bit dazed, but realized what had happened. As the figure was about to decapitate Quistis, Seifer charged towards her and thrust Hyperion into her. After Seifer pulled out Hyperion, her screeching decreased, because she began melting. Soon, the only thing left of her, was the black cloak she wore.  
  
"Quistis. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Seifer rushed towards her.  
  
"… I… I…"  
  
"Quistis. I'm really sorry. That was the only thing I could think of." Seifer held her in his arms.  
  
"… YOU JERK!!! YOU NEARLY GOT ME KILLED!" Quistis screamed as she hit Seifer several times.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Stop it! Stop!" Seifer immediately let go of her and let her drop to the ground.  
  
"OW!!! You're gonna get it! Come back here!" Quistis snapped her whip.  
  
"We have to go back to the garden immediately! We don't have much time! Rinoa and Squall…" He trailed off as he carried Rinoa into the Ragnorak.  
  
Quistis finally came to her senses and helped him load Squall into the Ragnorak.  
  
[End of flashback]  
  
Twenty years have passed since then. Since he slid Hyperion into that sorceress' body. As he did, he felt a strange tingling sensation. He never told anyone, but as he thought back to it… he could almost still feel the tinglingness.  
  
"Seifer?" Quistis called to him.  
  
He smiled. Seventeen years ago. It first started. He and Quistis became one. Ever since that mission, he had gotten closer to her. And now, they even had a child. In a way, he was glad he had that mission. It brought him to Quistis.  
  
"Are you ready? Or are you going to stare into space?" She asked.  
  
She stood in the doorway of their room, dressed in a red skirt, along with a black tank top. Her hair, was hanging down past her shoulders. No longer did she wore her hair in the clip.  
  
"You look hot." He replied.  
  
"Oh shut up! We have to go! They're all waiting for us!" Quistis couldn't help but smile.  
  
"What? Where are we going?"  
  
"You're quite forgetful for a man who's only almost 40."  
  
"ONLY?! Are you kidding? Don't you see all these white hairs?" He pointed to his hair.  
  
"You're so silly! You don't have any white hair! Now come on! We'll be late!" Quistis tugged onto her husband's arm.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. Now where are we going?"  
  
"You really did forget? Oh hyne. We're going to Squalls and Rinoa's!"  
  
"What? Why?" He said trying to sound childish.  
  
"Hyne. It's Vince's birthday!"  
  
"What? Again? How old is he turning now? 10? 9? 12?"  
  
"He's turning 19 dear." Quistis replied, slightly frustrated.  
  
"What?! That old already?"  
  
"Yes! Now come on! We better get there before our little angel gets there! She'll be mad if we're get there later than her. And you know why…"  
  
"Why?" Seifter cocked his head.  
  
"Hyne. You don't know anything about our darling do you? She has a crush on Vince! Dear. We're late! Let's go!"  
  
"Fine…" Seifer wanted to protest, but decided it would be best if he didn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{Yay! There's first chapter. How do you like it so far? Horrible? Terrible? Monstrously, disgusting writing style? Please tell me! I know it sucks… but tell me how badly it does! Please, please, please! Please tell me where I can improve! Please… for the love of hyne! PLEASE!!! Anyway… I hope you enjoyed this…}  
  
…more ramblings from the author…  
  
aznchika: damn… I'm tired! And I didn't even finish my 'Wanted Love, Unwanted Person' fic yet! That's terrible! I'm sorry! But really, I'm working on it! Last chapter coming really, really, really, really, really soon!  
  
Seifer: That's what you always say! And what ends up happening? You make up weird excuses! Come on! Finish it already!  
  
aznchika: Why do you care if it's finished or not?! *evil glare at Seifer*  
  
Seifer: 'Cuz it's about me!!! You stupid author!  
  
aznchika: hey! That's mean! Don't call me stupid! I'm NOT stupid. I repeat NOT stupid!!! *runs off crying*  
  
Seifer: *sweatdrop* 


	2. When Trouble Arises

{Wahhhh! Fanfiction.net is down!!! =`( That's terrible!!! But I guess I'll continue on this weird, weird, weird story. especially since no one has given me any reviews. or any that I know of. =( oh well. I guess I'll write this so that the air can read it. =( Ya.last chapter. was weird. Seifer thinks back to a mission he had with Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, and this SeeD dude. and the SeeD dude was decapitated by a sorceress'. Not much else is known. 'cept that it's Vince's birthday. (for those who didn't figure it out. he's Squall and Rinoa's kid) and Seifer and Quistis' daughter apparently has a crush on him. anyway. on with the story!}  
  
"Quistis! You finally came! I was getting a little worried when you didn't arrive on time!" Rinoa laughed as she hugged her friend in the doorway. "I'm sorry Rinoa. it was all Seifer's fault. But who cares. Is Kahyan here yet?" Quistis asked as she looked over Rinoa's shoulder to see who had came already. "No. She called though. Said something about being late." "See, I told you we wouldn't be late!" Seifer said. Rinoa finally welcomed both of them in. They headed to the living room and were greeted by Selphie, Irvine, and Squall. "Looks like chicken-wuss and his books didn't arrive yet." Seifer whispered into Quistis' ear. "Seifer. Shut up. Stop calling them that! Zell is NOT a chicken- wuss. And stop calling Leah 'his books'. Just because she likes books and works in the library at the garden, doesn't give you the right to nickname her that!" She whispered back, hoarsely. Before Seifer could say anything back to her, the doorbell rang. Rinoa sprang upwards and jolted to the door. Behind the door was a beautiful teen. She had golden hair and sparkling green eyes. She was about 5'5" and wore a white tank top and black pants. She smiled at Rinoa. "Hello auntie. I'm sorry I'm late!" she said quickly as she slid past Rinoa. "It's alright. Vince and the others are waiting for you in Vince's room. Just go right on ahead." The young lady walked past the whole group and climbed up the stairs. "Irvy! Isn't Kahyan pretty? I mean, she has the most gorgeous eyes! And her hair is exactly like her mothers! Quistis, Seifer, you are so lucky to have such a beautiful daughter!" Selphie commented. The two blushed slightly and just smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yo Vince. So who do you like?" a thick male voice asked as Kahyan neared the wooden door. "No. I ain't gonna say nothin'" Another replied. "Awww, come on! Don't ruin the fun!" A chirpy female added. "Oh my goodness. I can't believe you don't know who he likes! It's so obvious! He SO likes Kahyan! I mean, look at how he reacts whenever he's around!" Another female responded. Suddenly the door pushed open revealing Kahyan. In the room were four other teens. Two boys and two girls. One of the guys sat on the bed. He was about 5'10" and wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans. His raven coloured hair was short and spiked all over the place. He had misty grey eyes and flashed a bright smile as he saw Kahyan. "Hello Vince. Happy Birthday!" Kahyan handed him a small package. He quickly took it out of her hands and placed it on his bedstand. "See! Like I said. He acts all different when she's around!" A female laughed. She was about 5'2" and also had raven coloured hair. Her hair reached up to her thighs and were streaked dark red. She had light blue eyes and wore pink tube top and pink shorts. "Shut up Ris-ta! You're such a bitch sometimes!" Vince threw a pillow at her. "Why thank you! And you throw like a wimp!" She laughed as she dodged the pillow. "Seriously, I wonder how you two can live with each other. You two barely ever get along!" the thick male voice replied. He was a big guy. He was almost 6 feet tall and had a muscular body. He wore a black muscle shirt which revealed his impressive arm and sweatpants. His hair was short, brown, and also spiked all over the place. Except with a few flecks of blue at the end of the strands. "I know! I mean, I must be cursed or something! Oh hyne, what did I do to deserve such a stupid brother?" Ris-ta looked up to the ceiling, pretending to pray. "Hehehehe! You two are so funny!" Another girl laughed. She had dirty blonde hair that barely passed her chin. She had light blue eyes and a welcoming smile. She wore a small tight yellow dress, similar to her mother's. She looked to be around 5'4". "Uh. Kahyan, why don't you have a seat?" Vince gestured to the floor. "Ya Kahyan, why don't you have a seat. on the bed. right beside Vince.or better yet. right on Vince!" Ris-ta laughed and the other girl joined in. "Nia. Shut up. You laugh too much." The big guy said sternly to her. "No. You shut up! You never let me have any fun around here! You're so mean to me Derrick! I'm embarrassed to have you as my brother!" The perky girl in the yellow responded. "As am I, but with Vince!" Ris-ta said and the two went into a fit of giggles. The other two guys just rolled their eyes. "Kahyan, just ignore them. They're a bunch of losers." Vince whispered. Unfortunately, it wasn't quiet enough. "I resent that! You're the loser around here! Come on Nia, let's go. You too Derrick!" Ris-ta got up angrily and dragged the other two out and slamming the door behind them. Immediately after, the girls began giggling hysterically. "Umm. really, I think you should just ignore them." He told her. "Don't worry about it. So. Vince. you know. that SeeD ball is coming up." Kahyan said as she slid close to him on the bed. "Uh. ya." He replied feeling really uneasy. "And I was thinking." Kahyan placed her finger on his lap and began drawing small circles on it. "I was thinking. maybe. you .wanted to go with." She stopped and looked him straight in the eye. ".uh." He couldn't say anything. He desperately wanted to ask her to the ball, but he couldn't find the words to, especially when she was looking him straight in his eyes. (It's as if she could read my soul. As if she could read my thoughts. As if.) "I was thinking, maybe you should take." before she could finish, the door feel down. On top of the door were the trio who had left earlier. The three of them got up, brushed themselves, and smiled innocently. "Oh, we're sorry. We were just uh. ummm. Er." Nia began. "We were. playing! And then we hit the door and blam it fell. We fell. And that's the end of that!" Ris-ta finished. Before Vince could say anything, Rinoa called them down to eat dinner.  
  
* * *  
  
"So how was the party?" Seifer asked Kahyan when they returned home. "It was okay." She responded quietly. "Did you ask him?" "No. Not really. I didn't really have the chance." "You know, he's a very shy person. And can be extremely quiet. like his dad." Seifer added silently. "I know. But isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl out to a date? I mean, I feel really weird. If we were to go out, I would have to be the 'guy' in the relationship and he would be the 'girl'! Do you know what I mean father? I just don't want that to happen." She half sobbed. "It's okay dear. Maybe he's not the right guy for you.and dear hyne, let's hope he isn't." Again, Seifer added the last part silently. "Maybe you're right. Well, anyway, I better go to bed. I have to go to the garden tomorrow. I won't be back till next Saturday. Or maybe even Sunday. I don't know, I have to see if I have anything else to do." Kahyan said as she entered her room. "Alright dear. Goodnight."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, who's that new girl?" a male SeeD cadet whispered to another as they watched in awe as a young female student entered the garden. "I don't know, but I hear it's that transfer student from Galbadia." The male replied. (Hmmm? A new student? I don't recall any memory about hearing of a transfer student coming. Such an important thing would have spread around the garden like wildfire.) Nia thought. Just then, the headmaster came to greet her. Everyone gathered nearby to watch the two talk. The girl seemed emotionless and barely smiled, the headmaster on the other hand, was smiling like crazy and doing hand gestures in the air. He looked ridiculous. "Ah! Nia, would you come here for a second?" he gesture Nia towards him. Reluctantly, she walked over, forcing a smile on her face as she looked at the other young girl. The girl had long black hair but was tied up into a bun using hairsticks to hold it up. She had dark brown eyes which somehow sent shivers down Nia's back. She was about the same height as Nia, but looked taller because of her heels. She wore long black almost see through robe over a black tank top. She also wore black pants. Something about her frightened Nia. "Nia, meet Nina. Nina, meet Nia, one of our finest students. Nia is trying to master the Nanchakus. Nia, this is the new transfer student from Galbadia. I would like to you to show her around." The headmaster commanded. "Yes sir." Nia saluted as he walked away to attend other businesses. "Hello, I'm Nia. Nice to meet you!" She stuck out her hand. Nina just pushed past her. "I am aware of that." She responded coldly. (What a bitch! How rude! Wait till the rest hear about this!) Nia thought as she trotted alongside her. "So you're from Galbadia right?" "You already know this information. No need to ask." Again she responded coldy. Nia just gritted her teeth. "So how old are you? And why'd you come to Balamb?" "18. Personal reasons." (Personal reasons? What personal reasons?) "Oh I'm 18 too! That's so cool. Hey, if we go to the Cafeteria, you could meet some of my friends." "I don't want to meet your friends. I'm going to my dorm." Once again she replied coldly. "Why are you such a bitch?!" Nia couldn't help herself anymore, she just had to let Nina know. Nina only continued walking down the corridor. Once she reached her door, she turned to face Nia and smiled. "Death is upon you." Nina unlocked her door and slid inside. (What the hell?! Who the hell did she think she was? And what hell did she mean by 'Death is upon you'? Frikkin' she's such a bitch!)  
  
* * *  
  
It was late at night, and everyone was sleeping soundly, until a sharp scream pierced the deadly silence. Everyone rushed out of their dorm rooms and towards the deafening sound. Everyone crowded around dorm room number 160. Student number 668-987502, Kinneas, Nia. The door was slightly ajar, and inside, Nia lay on her bed, with a knife pierced through her heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{.EEK!!! How could I write such a horrid thing? That's just plain weird! Not to mention freaky! Ya, this chapter really sucked. I think so! And I think this story sucks too. maybe I'll just like stop writing. --- well, at least stop writing this weird fic. I mean. eww. first chapter, someone dies. Second chapter another person dies. What about third? And fourth? And whatever else chapters there are? Weird. well, I doubt anyone's reading this fic anyway. so I think I'll stop. =( }  
  
more ramblings from the author.  
  
Seifer: So you FINALLY decided to finish your other fic. aznchika: Yes I have! ^.^ Aren't you happy for me? Seifer: Well. not exactly. aznchika: *evil glare at Seifer* And why not?! Seifer: Well, what did you do in the fic? You said you MIGHT continue it!!! How long will it be?! aznchika: I said, MIGHT not, I WILL. jeez. Quistis: AND considering what you did to ME!!! aznchika: Eekers! *runs away* Quistis: Come back here you evil person! *runs after aznchika* Seifer: ..uh.. I don't know how to respond. 


	3. At the Right Time Have You Arrived

Author's Note - Hello! It's been a while since I last worked on ANY of my fanfics. I'm so sorry for keeping anyone waiting! But because of some reviews, I have decided to continue this fic! ^-^ I'd like to thank my reviewers who I would gladly name if I could. but since fanfic.net isn't working for me right now, I cannot. So sorry to everyone. and if my memory recalls clearly, someone requested for me to state the children and whom they belong to. well, here it is.  
  
Seifer/Quistis - Kahyan  
  
Squall/Rinoa - Vince, Ris-ta  
  
Irvine/Selphie - Derrick, Nia  
  
Zell/Leah - no children  
  
Okay, now to continue on!  
  
- -  
  
"We are gathered here today, as we mourn for the departure of a loved one. She was a wonderful person. She was never seen unhappy or sad. She was the one you could count on to cheer you up. As a sister, she was more than one. Even between petty rivalries of siblinghood, she was the one I could also talk to if I had any problem, something highly unusually for an older brother to do. As a daughter, she was more than helpful, not only would she voluntarily help my parents with cleaning or decorating, she would add extra tidbits to surprise us. I remember on my tenth birthday, I wanted a sniper gun, but my parents told me I was too young to have one. So Nia made a cardboard one and 'borrowed' some bullets from father's Exeter." Derrick chuckled slightly "She got in a heck of a lot of trouble afterwards, but she told me that she didn't regret it one bit."  
  
There was a short pause as tears silently slid down his face. Everyone in the garden was sitting there watching a big tough guy like him cry, but it didn't matter to him nor them, they all missed Nia. Selphie's soft sobs could be heard throughout the Quad.  
  
"Let us have a moment to pray for our departed friend, Nia Kinneas." A priest quickly said through the mic to stop the uneasy silence.  
  
Lurking in a dark corner a dark figure cursed.  
  
"Kinneas? Dammit, wrong one!"  
  
* * *  
  
Derrick, Vince, Ris-ta, and Kahyan sat at their table near the window. The one they always sat at during lunch or just whenever. Only this time, one of the seats was empty. Derrick had laid his head down, and the girls were watching him as tears streamed down their cheeks. Vince was in disbelief.  
  
"I don't believe it. I don't believe at all!" Vince finally blurted out. "There's no way Nia would just kill herself! I don't believe it!"  
  
"I don't either. but that's what Dr. Kadowaki said when she examined Nia. she said 'this was self-inflicted'". Ris-ta recalled through tears and sobs.  
  
"I know Nia the best, she would not do such a stupid thing like that. And don't you remember? We all heard her scream. If she was going to kill herself, don't you think she would have made is hush-hush?!" Derrick practically shouted even though his head was still down.  
  
"I wasn't saying that she did." Ris-ta mumbled inaudibly to Derrick.  
  
The group was silent for a while and deep in thought as they didn't notice a girl walking towards them. She had long black hair, dark brown eyes, and wore a long, plain, sleeveless, black dress with matching heels.  
  
"I'm so. sorry." She uttered to them. All four turned their heads to her.  
  
"It's not your fault, you needn't to be sorry." Derrick shouted at her as he stared straight into her eyes angrily. Something about her eyes sent shivers down his spine as he quickly looked away.  
  
"What Derrick meant was that." Kahyan quickly tried to add before the girl interrupted her.  
  
"I know exactly how he feels, and I don't blame him." The raven-haired girl placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to look at her. She smiled slightly in attempt to cheer him up, or at least get him smiling slightly. Strangely, it worked. Derrick gave her a weak smile.  
  
Her smile widened at the sight. She began walking out the cafeteria with her hand slowly sliding off Derrick's shoulders. The others looked at her in amazement. Their eyes were wide open. How was she able to get Derrick smiling again? After all, Derrick didn't know anything about this girl. right?  
  
"Hey Derr," Ris-ta began. "Do you know her?"  
  
Derrick shook his head. "No, I've never seen her before."  
  
"Oh. she must be that new transfer girl Nia told us about. The bitchy one." Kahyan recalled.  
  
"Her? She seems sweet enough. Are you sure? Maybe she's some other girl.?" Vince spoke out. "I mean, if she was such a bitch to Nia, then why would she get Derrick smiling again?"  
  
"Maybe she's just pretending to be nice?" Ris-ta looked at her brother as if he would know the answer.  
  
"Well, we shouldn't judge her before we know her. isn't that right Derr?" The three turned to face Derrick, but he was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, are you Nina?" Derrick called to the raven-haired girl.  
  
She turned around and smiled at him. "Please, do call me Lucillia instead."  
  
"So you are then." He stated coldly, his pace was quickening and Lucillia slowly began backing away. "You bitch." He spat out as if the words were acid. "You killed Nia didn't you? You're the one who stabbed her aren't you?!" Before he could let answer, he pounced like animal, knocking her to the ground with a thud. As if on cue, Kahyan, Vince, and Ris-ta ran towards them and saw the scene. More students began rushing towards the scene as Derrick tried to hit downed girl, however, she was much to fast for him as she evaded all his blows.  
  
"I didn't kill her!" She shouted as she kicked him off her. It seemed like almost instantly, Derrick was up on his feet trying to punch her, but she dodged all of them.  
  
"Derrick stop!!" Ris-ta shouted as she ran up to them, trying to stop Derrick. He however, could not be stopped that easily, and elbowed Ris- ta in the face, knocking her down.  
  
"Derrick, that is enough!" Vince shouted at his friend the moment he saw him hit his sister. He quickly help Ris-ta up, who now had a bleeding nose.  
  
"Slow!" Kahyan shouted as she cast the spell upon her friend and Lucillia. Though Derrick caught the spell on him, Lucillia seemed unaffected by the spell. Nonetheless, she did not attempt to hit Derrick back.  
  
"What is going on here?!" Headmaster Cid finally arrived at the scene. "Everyone mind their business except you five!" He pointed at Derrick, Lucillia, Vince, Kahyan, and Ris-ta. "Come to my office. NOW." He demanded.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Now tell me who started all of this." Cid questioned the five teens standing in his office. None of them answered, which displeased him a lot. "Ris-ta. Tell me."  
  
"Well. sir," she began. "I'm not sure. We were sitting." Cid cut her off.  
  
"Who is we?" He demanded angrily.  
  
"Derrick, Vince, Kahyan, and I." Her voice trembled. None of them had seen Cid so mad before.  
  
"Continue."  
  
"We were sitting in the cafeteria. talking about. Nia's death. and Nina here, came over and gave her apologies to Derrick. And then we started talking about her. because Nia had told us, on the day she passed away, that Nina wasn't a very person." Ris-ta looked at Lucillia, who seemed uninterested in what she had to say.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cid asked, frowning at Ris-ta.  
  
"What she means, is that Nia told us that this girl." Derrick looked at Lucillia disgustedly. "Was a bitch. Nia told me that when this girl arrived, she said Nia, 'Death is upon you.' She must have been the one who killed Nia. Why in the world would any person say that to a stranger?" Derrick's voice was rising, as did his anger.  
  
"Is this true?" Cid walked towards Lucillia and looked into her eyes, but only for a brief moment. Something about her eyes seemed like she could read his mind.  
  
"Yes." She answered, emotionless.  
  
"Why did you kill her?!" Derrick faced her holding his sniper at her head. Cid quickly made Derrick lower his weapon.  
  
"Nina, did you kill her?" Cid asked.  
  
"You think she's gonna answer that with a yes?!" Kahyan finally broke out. "No one is going to admit that they killed someone!"  
  
"No." Lucillia answered, still emotionless, and still staring straight forward.  
  
"Then miss, why did you say what you did to Nia?" Cid asked, still holding Derrick's weapon down.  
  
"Sir," She turned to face Cid. "I can sometimes see the future."  
  
"Then tell me when I am going to die." Kahyan shouted, doubting every word this girl spoke.  
  
"I do not choose what I can see or not. It just comes naturally. Sometimes it doesn't even come at all! Do you think I like seeing the future? Do you think I like knowing who's going to die soon? Don't you think I wanna know why all this happens? I cannot control it!" Lucillia began to bawl. "How do you feel that you can sense that your parents are going to die when you were only three years old?! I was too young to lose my parents!"  
  
Ris-ta bit her lip. She didn't know whether or not to trust this new girl, but her ability to see into the future didn't seem all that well. Most people would have killed to sense the future, but this girl felt it as nightmare. Ris-ta looked at her brother, seemingly to ask if he believed her or not. He only shrugged.  
  
"She's lying! No one can see into the future!" Kahyan doubted.  
  
"Well how about YOU live my life?!" Lucillia burst out.  
  
"How come you didn't state this ability on your student information sheet?" Cid asked.  
  
"How do you think people would react to me if they knew, Sir? Do you think they'd go 'oh cool, she can see the future! Let's friends with her!'? No. They don't. They will see me as a freak. Something nature did not intend. You think I want that to happen to me? And if they didn't believe of my ability, they would say I was lying for attention, or I was mentally challenged. Don't you think I want to live my life as normal as I could?!" Lucillia shouted at the headmaster angrily.  
  
"Be it as it may. You two disrupted the garden today, and as our rules go, you will both be sent to detention under Ms. Dinct's supervision. Now report to room 483 immediately." Cid turned his back towards all of them as they left his office. Once they were all gone, he took his glasses and began wiping them with his shirt. "I knew Galbadia was up to something when they would do anything to get rid of Miss Fir."  
  
* * *  
  
Derrick and Lucillia sat on either side of the room, as Leah began her mandatory lecture about Garden rules. Neither of them were paying attention. Derrick kept on glaring at Lucillia as she was deep in thought.  
  
"Maybe I was wrong to come here. Maybe I was wrong about everything. maybe." Lucillia thought.  
  
"That bitch. She is going to burn in hell." Derrick thought as he continued to glare at the side of her head as if his glare could burn through her skull.  
  
"Then again, maybe this is just a tester. That's right. this has got to be a tester." Lucillia repeated over and over again in her head.  
  
"And last but not least, students are to respect one another." Leah finally finished off listing the rules of the garden. She took a deep breath before she began talking again. "And now, you two must write the Garden rules ten times each. Hopefully by doing so, you both will remember these rules." Leah handed each of them ten blank sheets of paper, and a list of Garden rules. The rules were written with a font of 10 front and back. "Please Derrick, no more of this. You're parents cannot handle anymore stress." With that Leah left the room, only to go into the room beside which had a clear vision of the detention room. However, anyone in the detention room, could not see into the next room. This room was built for evaluators to evaluate teachers without them nor their students knowing.  
  
"You're lucky this time." Derrick said immediately after Leah had left.  
  
"I didn't kill her." Lucillia repeated for what seemed like the millionth time.  
  
"Why do you deny it?" Derrick asked, slamming his fist into the desk.  
  
"Why do you accuse?" She countered.  
  
"Why do you think?"  
  
"Why are you being so prejudice?"  
  
"Why are avoiding my question?"  
  
"Why must you insist after all, I did tell you?" She argued, standing from her seat.  
  
"Why are you lying?" He followed her lead by standing up as well.  
  
"Why are repeating what you just said?" Lucillia asked, taking a step towards Derrick.  
  
From the other room, Leah stood up from her seat, getting ready to bolt out the door. "Because you're not answering it!" Derrick took a step forward as well.  
  
"I told you already! I didn't kill her!" She shouted angrily.  
  
"Why do you keep denying it?!" Derrick took another step forward.  
  
"Oh this is so pointless!" Lucillia threw her hands up in the air in disgust and sat back down. She began copying the list of rules set in front of her. "No matter what I say, you're not going to believe me."  
  
"It's because you did do it!" Derrick refused to give up.  
  
"Oh quite being childish! You have no proof that I did it. Just because I said one thing to her, doesn't mean I was the one who did it."  
  
"I know she didn't kill herself."  
  
"So you accuse me?" Lucillia threw her pen down and turned to face Derrick. "You don't make much sense at all!" She clenched her teeth together. She could feel the tears wanting to spill out, but she tried keeping them in, but was unsuccessful as a string of tears began sliding down her cheek. Soon she was bawling and quickly put her head down to avoid Derrick.  
  
Her pen rolled to Derrick's feet. He turned his head away from the crying girl, as he knew he would soon feel sorry for her. He always had a weakness to girls crying. He stood therefore a moment, biting his lip, to avoid looking at her. But soon he gave him. She couldn't have done it. right? At first, quite reluctantly, he picked up his pen and slowly walked towards her desk. Little did they know, in the other room, Leah inched closer and closer to the door.  
  
"Look. I'm sorry, I just. I mean. I just lost my little sister. she meant a lot to me." Derrick said placing the pen on the desk. After doing so, he walked over to his own desk and began copying the list of rules.  
  
"I lost my parents when I was three." Lucillia managed to mumble through her sobs.  
  
"I. I'm sorry." Derrick stopped writing and faced her. He was a little shocked that she would be talking back to him.  
  
"They were murdered. everyone told me they got killed in a car accident. but I knew it wasn't true. I saw it. I saw them get murdered." She raised her head and began wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"That. must be really hard." He couldn't think of anything to say to her.  
  
"I saw it. The man stabbed my mother fourteen times before she fell down, never to get up again. He tied my father to a nearby chair and cut his eyelids off so that my father would see him rape my mother. even though she was already dead." Lucillia stopped as tears began flowing again.  
  
Derrick bit his lip. She had it so many times worse than him.  
  
"When he was done with mother, he would then cut off my father's legs one by one. leaving him to bleed to death. Then he placed my parent's carcasses in their car, and spray gasoline inside everywhere. He even put 15 containers of gasoline in there. Then, he drove the car to a street and at the end there was a large oak tree. He would then place a heavy brick on the gas pedal and watch the car drive straight into the tree. causing it to crash, and explode. It was like a cremation for my parents." She finished.  
  
Derrick was biting his lip harder and harder as he listened to her talk. How could a small girl like herself know what was going on? "How. how did you see all this.?" He managed to ask.  
  
"I dreamt about. I saw it the night before. I begged them to stay home with me. I told them not to go. but they thought I was making things up again. they thought I was lying. they didn't believe me."  
  
"Dreamt.?" Derrick mumbled. "Then you must know what happened to Nia!" he exclaimed out loud. "What happened to her?!"  
  
"Derrick. some things better left unsaid." She looked up into his eyes. Last time he looked into her eyes, he had to break the gaze, but this time, it was as if he wanted to continue looking the her eyes.  
  
"Tell me." He whispered.  
  
This time, it was Lucillia's turn to bite her lip. "I . can't say. now." She turned back to her papers and began writing again. Derrick didn't question her again, maybe it was because he didn't want to stare into her eyes again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Derr! You alright?" Vince asked the moment he stepped out of detention. Lucillia slipped past him and quickly headed towards her dormitory.  
  
"Ya. I'm fine. I have to do something." Derrick quickly ran off to follow Lucillia.  
  
Vince watched his friend run off, and for a moment wondered if he should follow. After a short while, he decided he had to. Who knows if Derrick would break out again?  
  
* * *  
  
"Nina?" Derrick stopped the raven-haired girl from closing her door.  
  
"Lucillia. Please call me Lucillia." She responded, attempting to close the door, but Derrick was too strong for her.  
  
"Alright, Lucillia. Can you tell me what you saw?" Derrick asked, after successfully pushing the door wide open.  
  
"I told you before, some things are better left unsaid." Lucillia attempted to close the door again, but was repelled once again.  
  
"Look, if you don't tell me, all I can suspect is that you're the one who killed her."  
  
Lucillia sighed in defeat. Slowly she walked up towards Derrick and whispered into his ear. "It was self-inflicted."  
  
Derrick pushed her back. "Look, I know she didn't kill herself."  
  
She leaned towards him again. "She was." She stopped short, taking a deep breath before answering again. "She was."  
  
"Well?!" Derrick asked rudely growing quite impatient.  
  
Lucillia exhaled and spoke the last word. "Possessed."  
  
"What.?" He whispered, eyes wide open.  
  
Suddenly, Lucillia did the most strangest thing. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you for walking me to my dorm. Good night!" She said a little too enthusiastic and closed the door behind her.  
  
Derrick rubbed his cheek slightly, wondering what kind of game she was playing. He turned around, just in time to see Vince hiding in a corner nearby.  
  
"So. she doesn't want the others to know." Derrick mumbled to himself quite relieved that Lucillia wasn't playing some sick joke on him. "But. self-inflicted..? Even Dr. Kadowaki said so. Possessed. That would explain it." Derrick continued to mumble to himself as he walked towards Vince's hiding spot.  
  
"Vince, I know you're there."  
  
Vince walked out from his corner and smiled slightly at his friend. "I was just making sure you wouldn't try to pummel her again. but I see you two are good friends now, so I'll just leave!" He tried to run off, but Derrick grabbed the collar of his shirt.  
  
"She and I are nothing. Don't go making up rumors. I'm really not in the mood for this." With that, Derrick stormed off.  
  
"I wasn't gonna." Vince muttered, loud enough for him to hear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note - Alritey! There you have it! Chapter 2 of this weird weird story! But guess what? Nobody died in this chapter! *phew* Well, if you're wondering why 'Nina' wants to be called Lucillia, you'll find out why in the next chapter! ^-^  
  
Also, I would very, very appreciate if I were given some pointers. such as where to improve, what I'm doing alrite. anything of that such! (Mainly where to improve!)  
  
So review please! ^-^ 


End file.
